Just For Now
by Zashache
Summary: Wally West adalah pacar terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Roy Harper. Dia bisa menjamin hal itu tanpa asuransi. Red Arrow/Kid Flash.


**Title:** Just For Now

**Rate: **T

**Pairing:** Roy Harper (Red Arrow) / Wally West (Kid Flash)

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Wally West adalah pacar terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Roy Harper. Dia bisa menjamin hal itu tanpa asuransi. Red Arrow/Kid Flash.

©** Young Justice, **belongs to DC Comics.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Semua dimulai ketika dua pasang mata berwarna hijau emerald bertemu pandang dengannya.

Bola matanya berkaca, air mata gemuk menumpuk dibawah pelupuk matanya.

Dia dengan lembut berkata, "Jangan mati, Roy. Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itulah yang membuat Roy Harper atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Red Arrow...

Tetap hidup sampai detik ini.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Wally West, nama pemuda pemilik dua mata hijau tersebut. Salah satu anggota dari Young Justice, memiliki persona pahlawan bernama Kid Flash. Sesuai dengan namanya, Wally memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan The Flash; pamannya, yaitu _super speed _dan _super regeneration_.

Kini pemuda lincah yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna merah itu adalah pacar dari Roy Harper, seperti yang biasa Wally sesumbar kemana-mana.

Roy sebagai pahlawan tanpa tanda pengenal, menyadari bahwa menjalin sebuah hubungan apalagi hubungan romantis akan sangat merugikan kondisinya. Apalagi ketika pasanganmu adalah seorang _superhero _juga, kata mereka.

Tetapi Wally tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. dia berkata, kalau hubungan mereka tak akan merusak keadaan yang telah tercipta saat ini; Wally bergabung dalam Young Justice yang di awasi oleh Justice Leauge, dan Roy yang bekerja sendirian dibawah bayangan.

Oh iya, tak ada satupun orang yang tahu perihal hubungan mereka, untuk informasimu.

Benar-benar tak ada satupun.

Robin saja yang merupakan sahabat Wally tak tahu kalau sahabatnya yang lincah dan doyan makan itu sudah memiliki pacar. Sementara Roy... yah, Roy memang dari awal tak banyak bicara dan tak memiliki banyak teman. Green Arrow juga tak berani untuk bertanya soal kehidupan pribadi mantan penerusnya, toh.

Jadi bagaimana ceritanya Roy dan Wally memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan?

kelompok Young Justice tengah menangani sebuah misi besar, misi yang Roy sudah lama perhatikan. Ketika terjadi pertarungan sengit, Roy terluka parah oleh serangan musuh mereka yang berjumlah lebih banyak. Roy terkena tembakan laser dipunggungnya. Darah yang ia keluarkan tak sedikit, dia bahkan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Wally berteriak histeris melihat Roy roboh, dan buru-buru menolongnya sekuat yang dia bisa. Suara teriakannya terdengar seperti teriakan seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya dibawa pergi darinya; terdengar menyedihkan dan memekakan telinga.

Pada saat itulah sebuah pengakuan lepas dari mulut Wally,

"Jangan mati, Roy. Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan gelinang air mata tersebut cukup untuk membuat Roy tetap sadar sampai bantuan datang.

Tanpa sadar, Roy terus mengenggam tangan Wally...

Dan tak ia lepaskan hingga saat ini.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_RRRRRRRRRRR-_

"Errngghh..."

Roy menggeliat dibawah selimutnya. Dia tak ingin bangun, tetapi alarm sudah bergetar riang gembira disamping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya merayap keluar dari bawah selimut untuk meraih alarm sialan tersebut dan mematikannya, tetapi ada tangan lain yang duluan mematikannya.

Mata sang pemanah jitu terbelalak, jadi sadar seutuhnya. Kemudian dia mengangkat selimutnya dan bertemu dengan dua pasang mata emerald yang telah menemaninya hampir selama 2 tahun ini;

"Hey _sunshine!_ Alarm-mu saja tak bisa menyaingi kecepatanku." Senyuman cerah Wally menyapa Roy. Ditangannya ada secangkir kopi panas yang selanjutnya dia taruh di meja. Dia pasti baru saja bangun dan lari dari rumahnya menuju kemari, pikir Roy.

Keuntungan memiliki pacar _superspeed _adalah; jarak bukanlah masalah. Wally selalu bisa menemui Roy di belahan dunia mana saja.

Roy menyeringai, dia bangkit bertumpu dengan lengan tangannya. Wally mendekatkan wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir Roy. Mereka berciuman sebentar.

Wally terkekeh saat memutus ciuman mereka, "Apakah kau ingin minum kopi? Atau sarapan _pancakes_? Aku lapar sekali, mungkin bisa menghabiskan dua piring _pancakes _atau-yahh!"

Wally terjungkal ke tempat tidur karena ditarik oleh Roy.

Alhasil mereka berdua terlilit diatas tempat tidur, kedua tangan kuat Roy mencengkram pinggul dan punggung Wally; mendesaknya untuk menempel kepadanya. kepalanya pun tersembunyi diantara leher dan pundak sang _speedster. _

"Tenanglah sedikit, Wally. Untuk sekarang ini, aku ingin kembali tidur..." ucap Roy, seringai merekah lagi di bibirnya.

Meh, dia sudah lupa total soal pekerjaannya pagi ini ketika melihat muka Wally. Yang dia inginkan sekarang ialah bercumbu dengan pacarnya sampai dia puas dan dia tak perduli Wally telat pergi ke sekolah atau berkumpul dengan Young Justice.

Dia tak perduli akan semua itu saat ini.

Sekarang yang dia perdulikan adalah seorang pemuda luar biasa yang berada di dalam pelukannya, kekasih yang menjaganya tetap hidup sampai detik ini.

Wally tersipu malu. Dia pun memberikan kecupan di kepala Roy, "Manja." Cemoohnya.

Roy mendiamkan cemoohan Wally dengan menyerang lehernya. Menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang pasti akan meninggalkan bekas.

Roy Harper akan tetap hidup selama Wally West berada di sampingnya.

Dia bisa menjamin hal itu, tanpa sebuah asuransi.

(END)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music on the background: "Platinum Disco" – Yuka Iguchi)

**Mattgasm: **...LOL. sudah fandom pinggiran, rare pairing pula. Meh. _We do what we want_, toh? _Cheers! Thanks for reading, and forgive the typos_!

**Trivia: **judul "Just For Now" diambil berdasarkan lagu berjudul sama, yang dinyanyikan oleh Imogen Heap.


End file.
